


Rain in Ferelden

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes from a prompt on tumblr "rain comes to Ferelden". Myrlana Lavellan hates getting rained on so when she and Cullen get caught in a storm on their way back from a day spent together, he has to figure out how to keep her warm and put her back into a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain in Ferelden

It had been a beautiful day of sunshine. White puffy clouds had skittered across the sky while she and Cullen splashed in the lake. He was ostensibly teaching her to swim, but since his lessons seemed more focused on stealing kisses she wasn’t learning much. Not that she minded. She treasured Cullen’s playfulness. They had too much opportunity for seriousness; days like this one were treasure treats.

Sadly, the puffy white clouds had turned grey, and Cullen had frowned at the sky and declared that it was time to begin their journey home. Myrlana had dressed with reluctance, but even she knew it was time to leave the lovely lake.

For the first half hour of their journey the skies had grown progressively darker, but they stayed dry. Their luck did not hold.

“That was a raindrop, Cullen,” Myrlana told him while she scowled at the sky. She got a second raindrop in her eye for her trouble, and growled with disgust.

“So it seems,” Cullen said. His tone was grave, but Myrlana knew he was holding back a laugh.

“If I get soaked, I am blaming you, Commander. And there will be consequences.”

“I tremble with fear, Lady Inquisitor.” This time the laughter in his tone was obvious.

Myrlana heeled her horse to a quick trot. Maybe they could reach a village before the downpour. However, her efforts were futile. A few minutes later and the sky opened up.

Myrlana and Cullen raced along the road as fast as they dared searching for shelter. Finally a building loomed on the side of the road. It looked like a barn though Myrlana couldn’t be sure with the rain coming down so hard obscuring her vision. A bolt of lightning split the sky followed quickly by a deafening boom of thunder. Her horse snorted nervously. Hopefully the barn’s owners wouldn’t mind their presence. It was past time to take cover.

The barn’s only other occupant was an old milk cow that regarded them calmly for a few moments before returning to munching her hay. Cullen and Myrlana took care of the horses the best they could under the circumstances. By the time she was finished with her horse, Myrlana was shivering. Her hair was dripping and her clothes clung to her body. Then she sneezed.

It was the last straw, that sneeze. Myrlana growled and kicked a metal bucket across the barn. It hit the opposite wall with a loud clang, but Myrlana’s outburst hadn’t made her feel any better.

Cullen laughed and she turned her glare on him. Her annoyance melted away briefly as she looked at him. His hair had already reverted to its natural curls during their dip in the lake, but now several locks now lay on his forehead giving him an appealing, disheveled appearance. Combined with the mirth sparkling in his honey-colored eyes, he was almost irresistible.

But then a draft made her shiver all over again, and she remembered why this kind of weather made her so irritable. She growled again and stomped her foot earning her another chuckle from Cullen.

“Dread Wolf take you!” she snapped, but he just grinned wider and came toward her.

“Oh come now, Myrlana, it’s not that bad,” he told her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to shiver then she kicked Cullen in the shin and was satisfied to hear his grunt of pain.

“Maybe not for you in your fur mantle, but _I’m_ freezing. A gentleman would be offering to keep a lady warm, _not_ laughing at her.”

He slid his arms around her and pulled her against him. Despite the fact that he was just as soaked as she was, she could still feel his warmth envelope her. How he wasn’t cold, she couldn’t fathom--it must be some sort of shemlen thing--but she would take advantage of it.

Cullen began to rub warm circles on her back distracting her from her discomfort. “Well, you have told me before that you are no lady. Perhaps that is why I was so lax in my duty,” he murmured in her ear. His hands trailing up and down her spine briefly kept her from deciphering his words. When their meaning finally penetrated, she pulled back enough that she could look up into Cullen’s face. She narrowed her eyes then kicked him in the shin again. He was still running his hands up and down her spine though so as hard as she tried to scowl at him, she couldn’t quite manage to maintain the expression.

“I think you’ll pay for that, my lion.”

“Oh?” He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. “And how am I to keep you warm, if you’re exacting revenge?”

A droplet of water dripped from Myrlana’s short hair onto her temple. The feel of it sliding down her face made her shiver again.

“I hate to admit you may be right,” she grumbled then shivered again for entirely different reasons as Cullen’s lips kissed along the path of that offending water droplet following it all the way down along her jaw and to her throat. He lingered there sucking gently at where he knew she was most sensitive. Myrlana gasped with pleasure and closed her eyes. “This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven, my lion,” she told him only to have her stern words punctuated by a soft moan as he moved his mouth up to her ear and nibbled along the edge to the point. “Yes,” she gasped, “you will definitely pay for your impudence...later.”

“I will live in fear of that moment, oh great Inquisitor,” he whispered in her ear as his hands moved up her body then began to work at the clasps holding her top. “But for now, perhaps we ought to get you out of these wet things.”

“Good idea,” she gasped out as his fingers brushed against her breasts.

Soon enough he had removed her top and his hands were large and warm against her clammy skin. She began to shiver again as she felt a draft tickle her bare torso.

“Maker, Myrlana! You really are cold!” A small furrow appeared in his brow. She reached a hand up to his face to smooth it out gently.

“Stop worrying about me, Cullen. I’m fairly certain that if we continue, there will be plenty to keep me warm” She slid her hands to his shoulders and began tugging at his furred mantle. “Now, vhenan, I believe you may be overdressed for what I have in mind.”

Some time later, Myrlana lay atop Cullen’s still slightly damp mantle where it was draped over a pile of sweet-smelling hay. Her body was pressed to Cullen’s side and she traced lazy designs on his chest with one hand while listening to the rain still pattering against the roof.

“Warmer now?” Cullen asked and tightened his arm around her so the she was more firmly pressed against his warm body.

“Hmmm, yes, thank you, vhenan.”

“Anything for you, my lady.”

“You know,” she said thoughtfully, “I believe I might have to change my mind about getting caught in the rain. This was a most satisfactory experience.”

Cullen chuckled then frowned. “But what if I’m not there to keep you warm?”

Myrlana looked at him seriously. “A fair point. I suppose I’ll just have to keep you close so that doesn’t happen.”

“I like that idea.” He was smiling again.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written on a long plane ride that didn't have a movie (seriously, no movie, wth United?). I was very happy to have a couple prompts to keep me occupied! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
